Rikudo Kage
by Elemental-Shinigami
Summary: Naruto was attacked again, but what happens when he finds out he has another tenant inside of him? He leaves the village of course,at 7 years old to return for the last 2 weeks before genin graduations. Rinnegan Naruto, OP Naruto, Yugito/Naruto, Calm Naruto Genius Naruto. First fan fic, please review. M for violence and lemons?


**Please review, it's my first fan fiction, and I apologise, in advance if it seems like I plagiarised anything, because the community has loads of genius ideas**

Naruto ran, breathing heavily.

He had blonde hair, three whisker marks on each cheek, you could tell he would be a real lady killer when he grows up. He's dressed in small black ANBU style pants, wearing a t-shirt with the Uzumaki clan symbol on it, though the boy didn't know it yet.

He has 2 cuts on his left cheek from where two kunai skimmed past him, he has 3 broken ribs, a bloody lip from where he had been beaten and multiple cuts on his body from when he had been assaulted by a ninja, who had cornered him in an alleyway.

He ran on, steam rising from some of the cuts as they healed.

"Come back here Demon!", shouted a civilian, that was currently chasing him.

"Leave me alone!", cried a sad Naruto

_"Why do they hate me so much?", _He thought to himself.

_"Why!" _He demanded. But as usual, when he asked himself this question, an eerie silence greets it.

Today was October 10th, the child's birthday, which was con-incidentally, on the same day as the festival. The festival was in honour of the Yondaime Hokage, defeating the Kyuubi, a mass of hate and malevolent chakra that takes form in the shape of a fox. This day, was also when he received, the worst beatings.

He didn't understand why, not that it would've helped him at all.

It was his 7th birthday; he was mature for his age, a genius if cared for properly. He hides his genius so that he wouldn't be judged even more, or receive even more glares.

Naruto kept sprinting down the street, gaining distance over the blood-thirsty mob, which consisted of around 50 people. Not the most he has had to run from, but definitely not the smallest.

He felt something fly past his cheek, giving him another cut, he looked to his right.

He saw shadows running parallel to him on the roof tops.

"_Shit ninja, can't they just leave me alone, I'm already having difficulty as it is."_

He took a sharp right, and to his horror, it was a dead end alleyway.

He turned around, preparing to run out of the alleyway, when some of his pursuers dropped from the rooftops, into his path.

He felt his heart beat quicken, as he saw the rest of the blood-crazed mob catch up to him. He noticed that they were all wielding objects, that could cause him some sort of pain; blunt, sharp, spiky.

He did the only thing he could do, he mentally cursed himself.

"_Fucking hell, why the fuck did I have to run into a dead end, AGAIN! Fuck this is going to hurt"._

But one of his pursuers did something no-one else had ever done to him.

"**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"**

Naruto looked on in horror, as the great fireball headed towards him. He noticed the villagers, cheering on, as it got ever closer.

Then it hit.

Naruto writhed in pain as 2nd degree burns covered his body, slowly. He felt his clothing burning and the blood that had been oozing from all of his cuts, slowly bubble from the heat.

"AHHHHHHH" he screamed out in pain, as the fireball engulfed him. He only saw red, As he collapsed in a heap on the ground, hearing the villagers cheering. He heard footsteps slowly nearing him as he felt someone pull him up.

"Prepare to die demon!" He heard, as the crowd roared on in approval. Naruto's eyes slowly opened in horror, as he noticed the man holding a kunai back, as he prepared to plunge it into the child. He saw some people beyond the crowd, looking on with horror, his friends.

"_Goodbye, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba" _he thought, as he prepared for death. He embraced unconsciousness, so he wouldn't feel the pain.

"_Do you want to die?" _A voice asked him.

"_Who's there!" _Naruto screamed into the darkness.

"_Fair question, but I shall only answer, once we get out of this mess."_ The voice replied

"_Fine, Yes I want to live, but I'm afraid, I'll just be targeted again. I don't even understand why I'm hated."_ Naruto replied.

"_Ah, I shall explain that as well, when you are safe. But for now, I am going to give you my power, the rinnegan."_

"_B-But, that would mean you're…" _Naruto stuttered as he tried to comprehend everything.

"_Yes, I am the Rikudo sennin. I will explain all later, for now, we live. Here is my knowledge, of the first path, the manipulation of gravity." _

"_Why are you doing this?" _asked the curious child.

"_You wish for peace, your ideals are the same as mine." _Replied the voice.

Naruto's eyes widened as he felt a large amount of knowledge appear as he found he could understand all that the sage said. _"Did you just…place knowledge into my head?"_ Naruto asked in wonder.

"_Yes, now once you are free of your attackers, pack everything at your apartment, and leave a note for the Hokage, make sure it says, you will be back in time for the academy graduation."_

"_Okay"_

"_Now, is time to wake up and fight back" _whispered the voice, of the sage.

Naruto's, eyes slowly opened, as he saw the kunai, in the same position as earlier. _"hmm, the conversation with the sage, must have taken, less than a second."_ thought Naruto in amazement.

Naruto, noticed the kunai, begin it's descent. His eyes shot open. His attacker was a ninja, that looked around 27 and wore his hitai-ate, on this left arm.

Naruto raised his bloody, burnt, right hand, pointed it palm open at the ninja, and whispered "Shinra Tensei", the effect was instantaneous. The man that was about to kill him, was thrown with tremendous force, through the crowd and into the wall of a nearby building, rendering him unconscious.

The crowd of blood-crazed civilians and ninja looked on in horror and shock, as the seven year old boy, took out a Chunin, level ninja. Naruto prudently thought, that this would be a good time, to begin his escape.

He ran through the mob, using the tunnel that his victim, had caused, when he was thrown with that tremendous force. Naruto ran and ran, leaving the mob behind. He quickly dashed into his small apartment, and began packing everything he owned.

He looked out the window, and noticed that the celebration was continuing. He sighed in sadness, as he packed all of his clothes and food away. Finally, he wrote a note, for the Hokage and left it on the table.

He opened his door, and stepped out; he could feel the steam rising off his body, as it worked to heal the burns and cuts at a quick speed. He dashed towards the gate, so he wouldn't be chased again.

He reached the gate and kept running, not wanting to go back for, 4 years.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Three hours Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He entered the forest surrounding Konoha, and finally slowed his pace to a manageable walking speed.

He walked down the path for another hour, as the darkness of night began to encroach on his position. He then decided that it was time to bunker down for the night. He was around 3 hours from Konoha, as he set up his tent, and prepared, his favourite food, Ramen.

"Kami's gift to man", he said happily, as he began to eat his ramen.

A short while later, when he had finished his ramen, he struck a meditative pose, as he tried, for the first time in his life, enter his subconscious.

He woke up, in a sewer, ankle deep in water, standing. There was a low level of light, throughout the sewer system, for as far as he could see. He walked forward, cautiously. He ignored some of the side, branch tunnels, until something inside one of them caught his eye. He entered the branch tunnel and cautiously walked towards it.

It appeared as a large gate, cage like entrance. It had solid steel bars lining from the roof, down into the water. A bit of paper, was in the centre, it said seal.

"_why would something say seal, in my mind" _He thought.

As he thought this, behind the cage barrier, two large red eyes appeared, with a black slit, in each one. Reminding Naruto, of a fox's eyes.

"_**So you finally come to greet me?, and you have his eyes" **_A curiously demonic voice asked.

"W-W-Who are y-you?" Naruto stuttered.

"_**Hmm, you didn't notice, the nine tails?"**_

Naruto looked beyond the eyes, as he noticed, and abundance of orange fur, and behind that, nine furry tails.

"K-Kyuubi", Naruto whispered in confusion and fear.

"_**At least you understand that. No, I am not going to try and kill you, because I would die as well."**_

"Oh" Naruto said a bit more confidently…

"Then why are you here and why did you attack Konoha?"

_**I was sealed inside you by the Yondaime Hokage or your father, if want to call him that, as tailed beasts or, Bijuu as we are referred to, cannot be killed; only sealed inside someone. The people we are sealed into are called jinchuriki's and usually gain massive chakra reserves and access to our chakra."**_

Naruto was staring in shock at the kitsune, "My father, was the yondaime..." he spluttered

_**"Yes, yes he was, as for why I attacked, I was put into a genjutsu, and forced to attack.**_

"Oh, so I am a jinchuriki?"

"_**Hmm, you're not as dumb as I thought."**_

"Well, I was hiding my genius, so I wouldn't be attacked more often. Your also, not as... well evil, as I thought you would be."

"_**Oh really? Hmm, I may be a demon fox, but I don't treat children as badly as your village. Damn people can't tell the difference, between a sealing scroll and the kunai."**_

"Damn right. Dumbass villagers. Anyways, is there someone else in my mind?"

"_**Not to my knowledge, but I did feel a strange presence in your mind earlier."**_

"Hmm, okay, ill go see if I can find it then. Umm also, do you have a name?, because calling you Kyuubi, is just mean and weird."

"_**Hahaha, You're not that bad for a mortal human are you?, But fine, My name is Kurama, Kit. Also kit, How did you get those eyes?"**_

"What eyes?" asked Naruto in confusion

"_**The Rinnegan, the strongest dojutsu, the eyes of the Rikudo sennin."**_

"Oh, I was saved by that guy, he spoke to me in my head, and gave me these eyes. He also said something about sharing his ideals."

Kurama's eyes widened at this piece of news.

'_**So this is the boy you were talking about, old man?' **_the giant Kitsune mused.

"_**Can I meet the owner of this voice sometime, kit?"**_ the hopefulness, dripping from the tone he had used.

"Sure, why not." The kid replied happily, knowing he'd made a new friend, even if it is a demon.

"Nice to meet you Kurama-san, But I'll go find the Rikudo sen- something now, bye."

Naruto ran out, back into the main tunnel and looked for someone else.

"_**Rikudo sennin, huh, I miss him, this kit though…he has the rinnegan, and he is a kind kit, hopefully he has the same ideals. He's pretty good" **_Kurama thought as the blonde haired boy disappeared through the tunnel.

Naruto walked along the tunnel, noting how depressing it seemed. Then he found what he was looking for, another opening, branching off of the main central tunnel. Naruto peered inside, surprised at what he found. From the opening, the tunnel entrance, seemed to lead into a forested area, in a clearing in the centre of this forest, there was a house.

It was a standard two storey house with a veranda, and a bridge that lead through a garden, around a small lake and to a waterfall, that seemed perfect to meditate under. On the door there was a sign that said; Rikudo Sennin. Naruto slowly pushed the door open, and found the sennin sitting down, meditating. He found that the sage, lived a rather Spartan existence. He only had two couches and a table with four chairs around it, he hadn't looked upstairs though.

"Hello?" asked Naruto.

No response came.

"Hello?" Naruto asked, a bit louder this time, waving his hand in front of the sage's face.

"Yes?" the answer finally came.

"Ummm... Not to be rude or anything, but how and why are you in my mind?" asked Naruto, with a hint of curiosity.

"How I am in your mind?, well, basically I sealed some of my chakra into the Bijuu, in case, anyone had the same ideals I did."

"So, I'm like you?"

"So to speak, Yes"

"Awesome!" shouted Naruto in happiness.

"Calm down" Said the sage in a calm tone that spoke power.

"Anyway, if you have the same ideals as I, then you will need training to aid you in trying to create peace." continued the sage.

"You...want...to...train...me?" Stammered Naruto, numb with shock.

"Yes", smiled the calm man, as he looked at Naruto intently.

"Thank you" whispered Naruto

"What?"

"Thank you for training me" said Naruto a little louder, but in tone that dripped with happiness.

"No problem Naruto", he said as he smiled happily at the response of the child.

"Now, Naruto did you notice, that when I was talking to you last, time stopped?" continued the sage.

"Yea, I am slightly confused about that..." said Naruto in a curious tone.

"Well basically, time in your mind, passes differently from time in the real world." explained the old man.

"So, we can train for a long time in here, and it would only be a day or two out there?" asked Naruto

"Yes, that is exactly what I mean, however, I know a way to increase the amount you train even more."

"How?" asked Naruto in a happy tone.

"Well, firstly you will travel in daylight, and train in here at night. But sadly, you will still have to do regular training and workouts in the real world. to get stronger and faster. Because, muscle memory and strength worked on in your mind, wont transfer to real life, so remember to work out." Stated the Sennin.

"It's about one real day, to a week in here."

"Cool." said Naruto in awe.

"Also, since you have ridiculous Chakra reserves, equal to mine actually, you can't produce normal bunshinns, BUT, you can make Kage Bunshinns."

"What does this have to do with training faster?" Asked Naruto

"Well, when a Kage bunshinns, is dispelled, you gain it's memories, and everything it's experienced, except muscle memory and physical things like that."

"Sooo...if a Kage Bunshinn, masters a technique, then gets dispelled, I instantly understand how to perform the technique?" Asked Naruto brimming with excitement.

"Exactly" stated the sage, already pleased with his new apprentice.

"Alright!" exploded Naruto

"Calm down, now are you ready to learn a technique?"

"Yes, Rikudo-sensei" stated Naruto, clearly happy.

The sage Felt incredibly pleased, with the boy's choice of words, liking the sound of Rikudo-sensei.

"Now this is the hand-sign, for Kage Bunshinn..." Explained the old man.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Three hours Later(Again), In Naruto's mind~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"YES!" Screamed a happy Naruto

"H-How is that even possible?" stammered the sage

"Huh?" said Naruto

"That Jutsu, is A-Rank, Jonin level!" Exclaimed Rikudo sennin

"Really, didn't feel like it" Replied Naruto modestly.

The sage just stared off into empty space.

"Uh, sensei?, what are you doing?"

"Wondering what to teach you." he replied.

"Um, why not just teach me everything?" asked Naruto

"How the hell would I do that?" asked the sage curiously

"Um, **KAGE BUNSHINN NO JUTSU**" exclaimed Naruto

There was a poof of smoke, suddenly there were four Naruto's.

"Use Kage Bunshinns to teach different things to different clones?" said Naruto

"That, is the smartest thing, you have said, all day?" said the sage, in amazement.

"Thanks, I guess?" he replied sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Let's begin then." as the sennin made the familiar hand-sign.

Naruto Copied him, and then there were two thousand Naruto's and y sages.

"Divide them into groups, and begin teaching them" said Rikudo sennin.

He pointed at his clones, "from left to right I want you to take a group and teach them whatever your allocated." ordered Naruto's sensei.

He then walked up to them and said, "Kenjutsu, Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Fuuinjutsu, Genjutsu, elemental manipulation and How to use the Rinnegan."

"Alright!, but, you won't know about all of the recent techniques and seals will you?" Naruto asked in disappointment.

"What makes you say that?" as the sage sent Naruto a grin.

"Well, aren't you...you know?"

"Dead?, don't be afraid of the word and yes you're right, I have missed a lot, but most of the techniques from my time were lost, they were all really strong, but lost over time. I can teach all of these techniques. And to be honest sealing hasn't advanced at all since my time, except for those special seals created by your father."

"So you're going to teach me ancient, super techniques?" questioned Naruto.

"Yes, exactly" replied the sage.

"But now I won't know my father Hiraishin technique, or the Rasengan" The child said sadly.

"Your father would have left scrolls for you." Naruto looked up happily at this reply.

"YES!" Naruto shouted.

"Now let's begin" said the sage, grinning sadistically.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~One week later; in Naruto's mind~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So it's only been one day, in the real world?"

"Yes."

That was a week full of learning wasn't it?" Laughed Naruto.

The truth is, it was. Naruto's clone did not stop training apart from when they were often dispelled and replaced.

Once one of the sage's clones, found out that Naruto hadn't had chakra control, he immediately went to rectify that, sending all of the elemental manipulation clones, to work on chakra control. Naruto could now safely, walk and run on water. He had no hope of fighting or landing on it from the air, yet though.

The Kenjutsu group had started on basic stances. The taijutsu group was doing very well, already having half of one style down. The genjutsu group, learnt how to dispel genin level illusions. The ninjutsu group, mastered Henge and Kawarimi, and had began working on D-rank Jutsu's for every element. The Rinnegan group had made slow progress, but had done okay at mastering the 'Shinra Tensei' , and had also discovered the ability to pull things in, calling it 'Banshou Tein'.

The group however that had made the most progress, was the Fuuinjutsu group. Naruto had already Mastered storage seals, and knew how to create them and his own explosive tags. He had also figured out how to make explosive tags with 'elemental twists' as he called them. Doton, caused large ruptures in the area around them, Katon, caused a large fire to spread outwards, Raiton, paralysed everything in the surrounding area, Suiton, just covered everything in water and Fuuton, cut everything around it to shreds.

To say the Rikudo sennin was impressed with his student, would be an understatement. "he was very, very proud.

"Hey, Naruto, I Never asked, but what was your family name?" asked a curious sage, he had a suspicion about something.

"I only know my mum's, I was never told my dad's." Replied Naruto

"So, what is it." the sage asked pointedly.

"It's Uzumaki." answered Naruto, looking up at the sage.

Shock appeared on his face, quickly followed by a ridiculously large grin.

"What?" asked Naruto feeling suspicious

"Well..."

"Well what?" asked Naruto impatiently

"Um, My family name is also Uzumaki..."

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise at this remark, quickly followed by his eyes tearing up.

"I've never had family before..." He said in a quite tone.

"Well you do now", Smiled the sage.

Naruto just tackled the old man to the ground. in a big hug.

"Jiji-san!" said Naruto happily

"That's great Naruto, but my actual name is Arashi. Uzumaki Arashi."

"Hai" said Naruto happily.

"Anyways, since your an Uzumaki, like me, I'm not surprised you picked up sealing easily, sealing is always the easiest for an Uzumaki."

"All right!"

"Now Naruto, it's time for you to go back to the real world now, because day is breaking.:

"Okay, Arashi-sensei"

"Also how do you think it would be easiest to become a mediator of peace?" asked Arashi

"Well firstly, I'd need to be able to travel around, free of hindrances, right?"

"Yes, that would be a good start."

"Well then, it's settled, ill go get sennin permission from each nation, allowing me free travel, and in return, I will help stop invasions of each country, and aid them with their missing nins and other problems."

"fair enough." Smiled Arashi. 'This kid has a long journey' he thought.

"In the end, I will get each nation to sign a peace treaty with another. That is my goal."

"Good." Laughed Arashi

"Now, wake up." said Arashi.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Real world~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, the bright piercing sunlight shone in his eyes as it found its way between the treetops. The grass was a lush green, and birds chirped above him. Naruto immediately, got out some sealing paper, and began drawing himself up a storage scroll. It took him 3 minutes, he then proceeded to store his pack inside the scroll. Shortly after which, he tied to his pants.

He then began the workout he had decided. 50 push-ups and 50- sit-ups each morning, after which he would run for an hour. Then he would set his clones to train as he walked, filtering through the memories they left him when they dispelled. He also wore some weights he had managed to steal at one stage, they were special weights that, the more chakra you placed into them, the heavier they would get. Naruto would constantly up his schedule according to his progress.

He then began his journey, to Suna, the first village on the list. It would normally take a team two days to reach the border and three more to reach Suna, Naruto could get there quicker, but he decided to slow down, and take his time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile; Back in Konoha~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Sandaime Hokage looked out the window, he noticed the populace enjoying themselves more this year. He looked at a painting on the mantle nearby, and sighed.

"I wish you were still here Minato." he said sadly. He then looked out his window, expecting a blonde haired boy to come say hello, at which point he would give him his birthday present, as per normal.

He waited.

And waited.

He began feeling worried, he felt the need to go to Naruto's apartment. He quickly readied himself to go into the village, and he began his descent down the stairs into the village.

As he walked along, he heard the children enjoying themselves, but he noticed that even the adults had let go for once.

That's when he began to hear the rumours...

"Did you hear?, The demon brat has finally been scared out of the village." Whispered one civilian to another.

The Sandaime, had been listening in with chakra enhanced senses, and when he heard this, his face changed to one of concern.

As he made his way towards Naruto's apartment he got even more and more worried.

Then he arrived.

"Naruto?" He said as he knocked on the door

No answer, his worries, increased ten-fold.

"NARUTO?", The Hokage shouted.

He busted down the door and burst into the room. He noticed everything was bare, packed up.

He felt terrible, then he noticed the note on the table.

It read:

_'Dear Hokage-Jiji,_

_ I was chased today, already. But as I was about to die, I woke something inside me, and I knocked a villager unconscious, a chunin. Damn I never knew I was that strong, but that's beside the point. I decided that I will attend the last two weeks of the graduating class, I'll be back in four years. Don't worry, I'll be strong when I get back. Please don't send Ninja, after me, I'll be back I promise, and I never break a promise. Tell Shikamaru, Choji and Kiba, I'll be back and I'll miss them._

_So See You Jiji_

_Uzumaki Naruto_

_P.S I want to know about my family when I get back._'

The Hokage kept staring at the note in shock, Then, he smiled.

"Fine by me Naruto, Fine by me" He said softly, as he turned and left the apartment, with a smile.

**Soooo...what did we learn this chapter?**

**1. Naruto has the rinnegan**


End file.
